


Dwarven wolves

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: fem bilbo, wolfy dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Dwarves turn into wolves for a few nights each month. They think they are the only race capable of a shift, turns out, not so much.Just a little idea I had so I wrote it down.





	Dwarven wolves

The hobbit was strange. That the entire Company agreed on. She was happy to have a conversation, but never started one. Ate with others, but never approached. She tended to sleep in a tree, most unnatural. It was agreed that she was nice, but definatly did not act like a dwarf. But as a hobbit, they simply accepted her odd behaviour.  
As the full moon approached, they became restless. As it was their first full moon on the journey they were nervous about her reaction. As much as some of them may want to, they cannot hide it from her, as they will be travelling with her for some time. As Ori pointed out, what if the lass heard their howls and ran. Or, panicked and attacked one of them by accident. No, they simply had to tell her.  
"We turn into wolves at the full moon." Dwalin was never one to beat around the bush. Even so, Blin was smacking his head at the lack of tack.  
"Only at the full moon?" She sounded mildly interested at the idea.  
"Aye, just around the full moon." Gloin answered. Everyone was watching her reaction now. Being told your companions turned into wolves should surely gain more of a reaction then mild interest.  
"A pity that you cannot change whenever you want, its quite fun."  
That left the dwarves in stunned silence.

"Its quite fun?" Kili repeated. "Do you reckon she can shift too?"  
Fili glanced to the hobbit on the other side of the camp. "Possible, it would explain how ridiculously calm she was about it."  
"Hobbits have animal forms." 13 dwarves would deny to their dying day that the wizard made them jump.  
"Typically," the wizard continued, "it goes in family patterns. Tooks, Bilbo's mother's family, tend to be solitary big cats. Her father, a Baggins, was a turkey. I do believe that Bilbo is a predator cat of some form."  
"It would explain her behaviour." Ori mused. "Big cats tend to be solitary creatures, whereas we are more pack animals."  
After some thought, the approached the hobbit again.  
"Oh, Thorin, would you like me to keep watch tonight. I assume you'll be off and about and someone should watch your things."  
"No, it'll be fine. Orcs and wargs never attack around the full moon, it would be stupid even for them. We'll be sleeping in the morning tomorrow so feel free to join us. Gandalf said hobbits shifted as well."  
"Oh, yes we do. I think I may sleep before joining you." 

The dwarves were certainly excited to have four legs. Kili and Fili in particular were mischievous, and many of the Company got into scrapes. In fact, they ad completely forgotten the hobbit until she had dropped from her tree around midnight. She sat under it and soon Ori was lying on her lap, allowing her to stroke him. Soon, Fili and Kili were demanding petting whining and placing their paw on her shoulders. She was petting the lot of them when Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Gloin and Bifur came back with dinner for the wolves. Her new pets fled in favour of food. Bilbo was stretching her legs as Dwalin growled at her. The wind had shifted, so now they could easily smell the predator on her. Feeling a little playful, she growled back at him. Teeth bared, they may have elongated slightly.  
"I would not do that Dwalin. Bilbo has longer and sharper fangs and claws. And is faster and more agile than you."

The next few days go without incident. That is until Kili got a bit too ruff. He had been baiting Dwalin into a fight, when he accidently clawed her. She twisted, clutching her arm. Instead of crying, she whipped around to face Kili. Eyes glowing, she launched at him. Frankly, if Gandalf had not pulled the panther of Kili it was unlikely he would have walked away from the fight. 

Every dwarf agreed that it was best not to anger the hobbit. They even warned Bard about not angering the hobbit.

Not Thandruil though. He had his mauling coming.


End file.
